


Story Time

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Life, OC - Lukanette daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: Married Luka and Marinette domestic family fluff.The first part is FLUFF, the second part is kind of SMUT (mostly implied).*Rated M just in case*
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Story Time

It was another ordinary winter evening in Paris. The atmosphere surrounding the living room of the Couffaine-Dupain-Cheng’s apartment was peaceful as usual, one that matched with the relationship Marinette and Luka had had since they started dating and that remained unchanged after their marriage 5 years ago.

They had just had dinner and taken a bath, and finally got some time to relax. Except, Marinette didn’t really rest. Luka could see his wife rapidly scribbling on her sketchbook across the room from the open kitchen, where he was doing the dishes, humming some ready to be written love melody.

A tiny hand lifted to reach Luka’s apron from the side, grabbing and slightly pulling it. Luka’s eyes moved down his feet to look at the small cutie asking for his attention with a soft smile on his face. 

“Papaaa. Read me a book before sleep, pleeeease” the little Allegra asked.

“Sweetie, I can’t now. I have to do the dishes” he answered in a kind voice, smiling. “Wait a bit, ok? I’ll finish soon”

The little girl furrowed her nose and pouted, as she unwittingly moved towards her mother, Luka’s eyes following her, and pulled Marinette’s clothes to catch her attention in a similar way she did with her father. It took the mother a few seconds to react. She had been so concentrated in her drawings she hadn’t noticed her daughter.

“What’s wrong, dear? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Marinette asked with a soft smile on her face, while her husband still watched them with a gentle smile from the other side of the room. Allegra then opened her mouth to speak.

“Maman, do the dishes!”

Marinette was taken aback for her child’s unexpected command, eyes opened wide in surprise, unable to process the information for a second. She was even more confused when she heard her husband’s chuckles coming from the kitchen. “What?” 

“Do the dishes!” Allegra repeated, loudly.

Marinette looked confused at her daughter, and then at her husband, who was giggling at the scene. When Luka’s wife frowned her eyebrows, he knew it was his time to talk.

“Maman is busy, dear. Just wait a moment, I promise I’m reading you that book as soon as I finish” he calmly said, holding his laugh.

Marinette then understood the situation and spoke. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll read you the book, sweetie. Papa can join us when he finishes, ok?” she looked at her daughter with a smile as soft as sugar cotton candy. The little girl frowned her eyebrows again.

“No! I want papa to read it to me! Maman do the dishes!” the girl stated noisily while she puffed her cheeks.

Luka found the scene actually entertaining, while Marinette was slightly jealous of her daughter’s preference towards her husband.

“Why can't it be me? I can read stories very well” she pouted, just like Allegra had a minute ago. “I’ll read you that story”

“No! Papa is good! I like it when he reads and plays the guitar at once!” she said even more powerfully, before turning her head towards Luka with her begging eyes sending sparkles towards him and adding “Papa pleeeease…”

Luka was delighted for his daughter’s love and found it really amusing to see Marinette’s rare jealousy. He couldn’t stop his lips to curve into a wide smile. He looked at his wife, asking for her agreement, in which she answered with a knowing smile, before tenderly speaking again. 

“What about we both read you the book together, then? I can do the dishes tomorrow and I’m sure maman can get a rest from her work. What do you say?”

Allegra’s blue eyes lightened up at her father’s suggestion. 

“Yay! I like that! Story time!” the little blue-haired girl pulled Marinette’s skirt and made excited little jumps while calling from her dad, who was drying his hands and taking off his apron. “Hurry up, hurry up!”

Marinette stood up and moved towards the little girl’s bedroom, putting her in her small bed, together with her inseparable ladybug plushie and sitting by her side. Moments after Luka arrived with his guitar in hand, taking a seat at his daughter's side of the bed, leaving Allegra in between them.

“So… what story will it be today?” asked Marinette.

“This one, this one!” Allegra excitedly exclaimed, her little hands picking up a book she had previously borrowed from her small bookshelf. Marinette worried a little after seeing the story title.

“‘Ladybug and Chat Noir and the never-ending time loop’. You want us to read you this one?” asked Marinette, concerned. ”Isn’t this one too difficult to understand?”

“No! This is good! I want this one! Pleeease” the kid said, hugging her plushie. 

“Why this one, sweetie?” Luka asked, noticing his wife worry and curious about her daughter’s preferences. “Isn’t ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir against Mr. Banana’ funnier?”

“No! This is good! This is the best battle from Viperion! I love Viperion!”

Marinette and Luka chuckled at their daughter’s answer. Marinette was slightly upset that her daughter seemed to like her husband’s superhero form more than hers, but Luka was highly pleased and couldn’t help but to tease his wife.

“Viperion is cool, isn’t he?” he asked, giving his wife a teasing look.

“Yes! He’s the coolest!” Allegra agreed, while Luka threw his wife a triumphant smirk. Marinette’s pride was hurt by her daughter’s answer, so she decided to throw her counterattack. 

“What about Ladybug, sweetie? I thought it was your favorite? Isn’t her Lucky Charm the coolest?” Marinette asked. 

“Yes! I love Ladybug! I want to be like Ladybug!” Marinette smirked, sending a ‘ _see?_ ’ teasing look at her husband, but it only lasted until Allegra finished the sentence “But my favorite is Viperion!”. There was conviction in the little girl’s voice and Marinette's smile faded away from her face, a frown taking its place instead.

Luka was totally enjoying his wife's reaction. ‘ _Still a funny girl_ ’, he thought. His voice raised again to lift her spirits up.

“That’s fine, isn’t it? Viperion can be Allegra’s favorite. Ladybug is my favorite, so it’s ok. She is certainly loved” said Luka, winking at Marinette.

“You silly…” she smiled at him, bumping her shoulder against his. “She already knows that” she smiled, with loving eyes, restraining her urge to kiss him. Then she focused back to their oblivious daughter. “Ok, let’s start reading…”

* * *

  
  


Little Allegra felt her eyelids closing down at her mother’s voice and her father’s guitar sounds, midway the book’s story. When the married couple confirmed she was asleep, they kissed her goodnight and left the room, closing the door behind them. 

“So… How do you feel about Viperion being Allegra’s favorite?” Luka asked.

“I can’t say I’m not jealous, but I’m happy. Viperion is totally the coolest...” Marinette smirked.

“Careful, I could get jealous if you keep going…” Luka teased.

“Maybe I would like it to spend a night with him… What would he say about that?” she teased back.

“With a goddess like you? No way he’s stupid enough to reject the offer” Luka smiled, kissing her lips. “Is it really ok to… you know, ask Sass… this…” he added, worried. 

“Just transform fast and we can worry about the scolding afterwards” said Marinette, giggling before pulling her husband for a desperate kiss.

“Yes, I like this idea…”

* * *

At the end, Sass couldn't dare to disturb them from their loving and happy cuddling sleep, so he decided to leave the room and do the scolding tomorrow. 

After some long minutes, Luka's eyes opened again and he called for his wife.

“Hey Marinette…”

Marinette was already half-asleep in bed, next to Luka when she heard his voice calling for her attention. She moved her head to face him, trying to give him the attention he asked for despite her eyes being unable to properly stay open. “Hmm?”

“I’ve been thinking… What if we gave Allegra a sibling? Wouldn’t that make you happy?” Luka asked, moving his hand to cup his wife’s check. “It would certainly make me happy…”

“It’s too late for that…” Marinette said, quietly, with her eyes still closed.

“Too late…? Why? Is something wrong with your body? Is there anything to be worried about?” the musician asked in distress, worried for his wife. 

Marinette finally opened her eyes, meeting his, and melting at his worried expression. She then giggled at his reaction, happy for his concern. 

“No, silly, I’m fine. But you’re asking too late...” Marinette opened the drawer next to the bed and took off a long narrow little device from it, giving it to Luka. “See? It’s already on the way, apparently”.

The worried expression on Luka’s face turned into one of the brightest and happiest smiles she had ever seen on her husband’s face, feeling her own face immediately lighting up, delighted from his reaction. Marinette could suddenly feel how Luka’s arms pulled her tighter and closer, full of mutual love, in a hug worth the whole universe. 

“Oh, Marinette, you make me the happiest man alive! When were you going to tell me?” his nose sank into his hair while he happily spoke, unable to contain some happy sounds that escaped from his mouth, Marinette giggling at his reaction. “I love you so much, Marinette”.

With a fast neck movement, Luka claimed Marinette’s lips into a passionate kiss that left the young woman speechless, both of them wanting more. When Luka’s hand was about to move down an idea crossed his mind. “Wait, does it means I miss the fun? Should I be cautious about it?”

Marinette laughed at his troubled expression. “No, my love. At least not yet…”

The designer’s hand moved down to meet Luka’s hard member while she gave him an erotic kiss, licking her lips in a sensual way that turned him on instantly. 

“Oh, Marinette. I love you” Luka said, with a needy cry, fiercely locking lips with her.

A pleased smile formed on Marientte’s face. “I love you too, Luka” she said between small kisses around his jaw and neck, continuing the teasing. “What was that about the fun…?”

Luka smirked at his sensual wife, kissing her in a seductive way. While she was busy gasping for air, recovering from the kiss, the musician moved his body on hers for a moment, just before using his hands to spread her legs open and proceed to kiss her somewhere deeper. Before taking any kind of action, he smirked back at her from under the bed sheets, giving her one final warning to her imminent pleasure. “I’ll take care of that part…” 

Marinette couldn’t say anything coherent from that moment after, only moans and whines leaving her mouth alongside her breath. “Ah-!”

  
  


**FIN**


End file.
